lego_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elrond
Elrond is a minifigure in the LEGO The Lord of the Rings line who is based on a fictional character in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. He is introduced in The Hobbit, and plays a supporting role in The Lord of the Rings and The Silmarillion. Character overview Elrond was Lord of Rivendell, one of the mighty rulers of old that remained in Middle-earth in its Third Age. His name means "Vault of Stars", "Star-dome", or "Elf of the Cave" (the exact meaning is uncertain, as Tolkien gave different derivations in different places). He was the son of Eärendil and Elwing, and a great-grandson of Lúthien, born in Beleriand in the First Age, making him well over 6,000 years old by the time of the events described in The Lord of the Rings. Elrond's twin brother was Elros Tar-Minyatur, the first High King of Númenor. Although Elrond was considered half-elven, that was not meant to be an exact percentage value. He and his brother Elros were also descended from Mèlian, one of the Maiar angelic beings who had come to Middle-earth thousands of years before; though Mannish and Elven blood were most prominent in their bloodline. Elrond, along with his parents, his brother, and his children; were granted a choice between Elven or human fates by the Valar. Elrond chose to travel into the West and live as an immortal Elf, while his twin Elros chose mortality as a long-lived King of Men. Lore As documented in The Silmarillion, Elrond was born at the refuge of the Mouths of Sirion not long before its destruction by the sons of Fëanor. He and his brother, Elros, were captured alive. Their parents, Eärendil and Elwing, feared that the two would be killed, but instead they were taken up by the brothers Maedhros and Maglor. Elrond went to Lindon with the household of Gil-galad, the last High King of the Noldor, when Beleriand was destroyed at the end of the First Age. He chose (like his parents but unlike his brother) to be counted among the Elves when the choice of kindreds was given to him. According to the appendices of The Return of the King, Elrond was Gil-galad's herald in the Second Age. During the War of the Elves and Sauron, Elrond was sent to Eregion when it was attacked by Sauron. He united his army with one from Eregion, led by Celeborn. Eregion was destroyed, however, and Elrond was driven back and surrounded by Sauron. Fortunately, an army led by Durin and Amroth assailed Sauron's host in the rear, causing the Dark Lord to turn and drive them back to Moria. Elrond was able to retreat to a valley where he made a settlement at Imladris (Rivendell). In 1700 an army from Númenor arrived in Lindon and Gwathló, and Sauron was trapped between the Númenóreans and Elrond. The White Council decided that Eregion would be abandoned in favour of Imladris. Upon this occasion, Gil-galad entrusted Elrond with Vilya, the mightiest of the Three Rings of the Elves. Near the end of the Second Age, the Last Alliance of Elves and Men was formed, and the army departed from Imladris, led by Elendil and Gil-galad, who were both killed in the Siege of Barad-dûr. Elrond and Círdan were the only ones to stand by Gil-galad's side when he fell. Before the War of the Ring, Elrond witnessed the beginning of Isildur's corruption by the One Ring. At one point (in the film The Fellowship of the Ring) he urged Isildur to cast the Ring into Mount Doom; however, Isildur chose to keep it for himself. In the early years of the Third Age, Elrond married Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel and his first cousin twice removed. The union produced twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir, and a daughter, Arwen Undómiel. During the Third Age Elrond was the main ally of Arnor. Following its fall, Elrond harboured the Chieftains of the Dúnedain and sheltered the Sceptre of Annúminas, Arnor's symbol of royal authority. After being captured and tortured by Orcs in the Redhorn Gate, Celebrían left Elrond and went over the sea to seek healing. After Aragorn's father Arathorn was killed a few years after Aragorn's birth, Elrond raised Aragorn in his own household and became something of a surrogate father to him. Aragorn was also Elrond's far-distant nephew (removed by sixty-four generations), being the descendant of Elrond's twin brother Elros. In The Hobbit, Elrond gave shelter to Bilbo Baggins's party, after which, presumably, the two became friends. He received Bilbo as a permanent guest when he left the Shire some 60 years later. In The Fellowship of the Ring, he headed the Council of Elrond, at which it was decided that the One Ring must be destroyed. Elrond remained in Rivendell until the destruction of both the Ring and Sauron in The Return of the King. He then travelled to Minas Tirith to see Arwen marry Aragorn, now King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor. Three years later, at the approximate age of 6,520, Elrond left Middle-earth to go over the Sea with the Ring-bearers, never to return. Portrayal in adaptations Cyril Ritchard voiced the role of Elrond in the 1977 Rankin/Bass animated film of The Hobbit, created for television. In Ralph Bakshi's 1978 animated adaptation of The Lord of the Rings, Elrond was voiced by André Morell. When Rankin/Bass attempted to finish the story (left incomplete by Bakshi and his financial backers) with The Return of the King in 1980, actor Paul Frees voiced Elrond in the same style as Ritchard, who had since died. In the Rankin/Bass version, Elrond was depicted with a pointed beard and a crown of stars floating around his head. Matthew Locricchio played Elrond in National Public Radio's 1979 radio production of The Lord of the Rings. Hugh Dickson played Elrond in BBC Radio's 1981 serialization of The Lord of the Rings. In the 1993 Finnish television miniseries Hobitit, Elrond is played by Leif Wager. In the movie trilogy directed by Peter Jackson, Elrond was portrayed by Hugo Weaving. Elrond's personality differs (see below), and after communicating telepathically with Galadriel sends a battalion of Elves, led by Haldir to aid the defenders of Helm's Deep, an action found nowhere in the book. Also, some events concerning Elrond in The Return of the King are altered. Elrond himself met with Aragorn at Dunharrow, gave him Andúril, a sword reforged from the broken pieces of Isildur's sword Narsil, and told him to take the Paths of the Dead. In the book, his sons Elladan and Elrohir, along with a company of Rangers led by Halbarad, met Aragorn on the road from Isengard to Helm's Deep, prior to the Muster of Rohan. Elrohir gave Aragorn a message from Elrond, reminding him of the Paths of the Dead. They also brought a royal banner of Gondor, made by Arwen, which Aragorn subsequently used. Aragorn simply took the reforged sword with him when leaving Rivendell much earlier in the story. 'Personality' In the Lord of The Rings novel, Elrond raised Aragorn as a foster-son, after Aragorn's father Arathorn died. In that context, Elrond's condition that Aragorn become King of Gondor and Arnor before marrying his daughter Arwen is a gracious gesture (especially in comparison to the extravagant demands of Thingol, his ancient forefather). Elrond also reluctantly accepted that his personal loss (Arwen's choice of mortality) would be for the greater good of Man, as she would help to renew the declining lineage of the Dúnedain. At his council, Elrond also reasoned that Isildur could not bring himself to destroy the One Ring, since Isildur was the only one that stood by Elendil in the last challenge (while Elrond and Círdan were with Gil-galad) and because the Ring was a weregild for the deaths of his father and brother. By contrast, in Jackson's film adaptation, Elrond believes that Men are weak, citing Isildur's failure, and he urges Arwen to leave Middle-earth with him. Elrond only changes his mind and helps the cause against Sauron after consulting with Galadriel, and still refuses to allow Arwen to stay, even to the point of deceiving her about the nature of her future. He allows the shards of Narsil to be reforged only after Arwen irrevocably chooses mortality for herself. Appearances *5000202 Elrond *LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Gallery Variants Physical Variants Game Variants Gallery ElrondDesign.jpg|Concept art for the Elrond Minifigure elrond.jpg Elrond_scene.jpg See Also *Arwen *Legolas *Lady Galadriel *Lord Celeborn *Círdan *Gil-galad *Glorfindel *Haldir *Tauriel Lore Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elrond Category:Elf Category:Protagonist Category:Minifigure Category:2012 Category:The Hobbit Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Category:The Two Towers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:An Unexpected Journey Category:The Return of the King Category:Characters in The Hobbit Category:Characters in The Lord of the Rings Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1937 Category:Man Category:Complete Articles Category:Characters in The Silmarillion Category:The Lord of the Rings